Kirito x Asuna Smut
by TDFLewis
Summary: Pretty traditional Kirito x Asuna fiction basically, pretty different from anything else I've done, so it was worth a try.


Traditional Asuna x Kirito Smut

Kirito and Asuna sat against each other, watching the sun set over the deep blue lake on floor 23 of Aincrad. Kirito always knew Asuna was beautiful, but it wasn't the reason they were together, he loved her for her character, and through what had happened to them both, it showed they were perfect for each other, yet tonight Kirito gazed into Asuna's eyes with a slightly different feeling, he was used to adrenaline, yet this felt.. Different too. It was as if all of his feelings for Asuna were still there, just slightly different, and perhaps more intense, only in a different way.

Asuna could sense this change in Kirito, she gazed back in to his eyes; detecting his lustful stare, she smoothly ran her fingers across his knees before resting her palm on Kirito's thigh, he reacted slightly surprised at the contact, he whispered to Asuna that he loved her, and she responded with the same. Asuna with an air of confidence continued to move her delicate hand up his thigh, shuddering slightly at the newness of the situation. Kirito, unsure completely how to react, instinctively leaned in and deeply kissed her, adrenaline already rushing through him as strong feelings of love and lust rushed his mind, he gently caressed Asuna's cheek with his fingertips into the kiss. She continued running her hand along his thigh, her fingers meeting his penis, already hard, and she felt him flinch under the contact, they both looked lustfully into each other's eyes for a few moments, before both moving to their room, where it would be a lot more private.

As they both entered the bedroom, Asuna playfully pushed Kirito onto the bed, pouncing on him immediately afterwards and kissing him deeply, Kirito leant into the kiss and returned it, they engaged in a passionate kiss for a while longer before Asuna finally broke it, she slowly pushed her outfit from her shoulders, allowing them to slump at her forearms, she then slowly pushed the outfit from her body, until she was sat in her underwear in front of him, Kirito watched lustfully, his eyes watching all of her features in amazement, shocked at her elegance that could even be found as she stripped in front of him, she giggled at his attention and she then moved onto Kirito's clothing, sliding her hands between his shirt and pushing it off of his back, discarding it to the other side of the bedroom for the rest of the night. She then ran her fingers slowly down his well-toned body, resting her fingertips on the contours of his torso, savouring the feeling of his soft skin against her hands, progressing them again to his hips, centering her fingers around waistband, smoothly pushing his trousers from his body and discarding those to the other side of the room, alongside his shirt and her dress.

Asuna took Kirito's hand and guided it along the strap of her bra, pushing it off of her shoulder, gesturing for him to do the same to the other side as she unhooked it. It fell onto her lap promptly after, and Asuna again took to guiding Kirito's hand to touch her chest, she giggled at the touch and encouraged him to stimulate her further.

He nervously massaged her breast, quickly finding that she reacted more when he touched her nipple, and he focussed on stroking that, she giggled a lot more at that, some of her laughs becoming sighs as he started becoming more firm with his touch, Asuna threw her head back in surprise as Kirito used his mouth and tongue to pleasure her farther, she sighed deeply and allowed for him to play with her more, as she started moaning in pleasure.

Asuna, in a rush of pleasure, pushed Kirito back against the bed and pulled his underwear away, took his length in her mouth, closed her lips around him and thrusted herself against him, Kirito was the one now to throw his head back in pleasure at the sudden stimulation from Asuna, and he let out a soft sigh, his sigh sending her full of adrenaline as she thrusted deeper and harder against his penis, feeling his tip touch the back of her throat. She repressed her gag reflex in order to please her love more, and continued to take his length in her mouth, thrusting against it as fast and deep as she could muster, driven by the moans Kirito couldn't help but let escape his lips, before he felt like he couldn't take it any longer, and asked if she would stop and allow him to pleasure her, to which she obliged happily.

Asuna assisted Kirito with removing her underwear, and he couldn't help but notice how wet her underwear was, he then rubbed it softly, Asuna moaning at the touch, so Kirito continued to rub, exploring the length of her vagina with his fingers, finding the best place to rub her, eventually finding a spot where rubbing it made Asuna throw her head back again in pleasure and moan loudly. He continued to rub, and Asuna continued to thrust her hips against his fingers, until she encouraged Kirito to finger her, after a few attempts, he managed to get into a good rhythm of thrusts, and she began thrusting her hips against his fingers moaning in pleasure as his fingers made contact with the tight walls of her wet vagina, sending pleasure and adrenaline up her spine and throughout her entire body and she screamed out Kirito's name, he moaned back upon hearing his name being called.

Extremely strong emotions rushing between both of them. Asuna rolled onto Kirito and pushed him inside of her slowly, eyes half closed in lust, they both gazed into each other's eyes as Asuna thrusted against Kirito's length, stifling a moan. She thrusted harder against him, wanting to pleasure her love with all she has, she continued to grind against him faster, adrenaline rushing back into their bodies as they moaned, coming together in a kiss as Kirito continued to penetrate her passionately, Kirito moaned ever louder as he felt the pleasure building up greater and greater until he didn't feel he could take anymore, he felt himself suddenly climax, and the feeling of Kirito's hot orgasm inside of Asuna triggered her orgasm, she screaming into the kiss as she surrounded Kirito's length in her orgasm and fell back beside him.

They both laid there for a while, breathing heavily and tired from what just happened, Kirito glanced over to Asuna and they both mouthed 'I love you' before falling asleep with each other.


End file.
